Boson Pack
The Boson Pack (also known as Boson-Dart-Equipped Proton Pack) is a refined prototype Proton Pack created by Egon Spengler for the sole purpose of generating Boson Darts.Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.23). Egon writes: "The entity itself seemed to weaken rapidly once boson darts were implemented via our refined prototype pack designed solely for generating boson darts, though whether boson darts would be as effective against a true "Ursa Metus" remains to be seen, as does the existence of such a creature."Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.11). Peter says: "Nice shooting with the Boson Darts there, Eagle Eye."Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4" (2011) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "But another boson-capable pack should prove advantageous." History The Boson Pack is a new variation on the Experimental Proton Pack.Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "This isn't the experimental pack our former associate used--it shorted out in Vegas. This is a new variation on the --" Unlike the many options of the latter, the Boson Pack solely generates Boson Darts. It was first used against the Gozerian Terror Bear. A few shots easily destabilized it. Egon also strapped on the prototype pack when the Ghostbusters confronted Idulnas atop the roof of the Shandor Building. It was then used on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man while Ray Stantz set out to trap Gozer's essence. The next year, when one of the Draugar walked into the Firehouse asking for Janine Melnitz, Ron Alexander donned the Boson Pack. He was irate no one else wanted to disperse the ghost into a fine mist. Ron incorporated the pack's Boson Dart capability into the Compact Pack and outfitted Janine with it for her battle against the Grendel. Later in the summer, while in Janine's mind, Egon realized the power of mind was in play. After hurrying to a memory of the Firehouse, Egon strapped on the Boson Pack and made another demand to the Draugar to restore himself, Roger Baugh and Janine. A Draug rushed Egon and was dispersed with a direct hit. The other Draugar soon restored the trio to normal. During an investigation at the St. Augustine Lighthouse on August 29, led by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, the Boson Pack was brought along. Trapped in a lucid dream state, the Ghostbusters reunited in Egon's dream. The Sandman appeared to them. Recognizing the dream state was similar to his encounter with the Draguar, Egon visualized the Boson Pack and blasted Sandman. It felt pain for the first time. Trivia *Just like the Proton Pack from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the Boson Pack needs periodic venting to perform correctly.Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "It's not broken. It just needs periodic venting and --" *Dan Schoening stated the Boson Pack was the result of a desire to see something big and bulky that could pack a punch. Schoening referenced a lot of airplane engines for the pack's design.Dapper Dan post 12/21/11 Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Volume Two ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Haunted America Case File only **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ****Alluded to on Page 23Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "These are lower-power, arm-mounted packs available for work in more cramped residences, and more powerful packs capable of concentrated bursts of explosive energy, but this mid-range classic is the most versatile." ****Mentioned on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Boson-dart-equipped proton packs (to pack more of a wallop against entities who have obtained an inorganic physical form via possession)." References Gallery RefinedPrototypePack.jpg|Yo! RefinedPrototypePack2.jpg|Close up while in use, seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 BosonPack17.jpg|Rear view of pack seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 RefinedPrototypePack3.jpg|In use, seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 RefinedPrototypePack12.jpg|Rear view of pack while in use seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 BosonPack18.jpg|Venting seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 RefinedPrototypePack4.jpg|Side view of pack, seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 RefinedPrototypePack5.jpg|Rear view of pack, seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 RefinedPrototypePack13.jpg|With thrower attached seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 BosonPack14.jpg|Egon performing maintenance in Volume 1 Issue #4 RefinedPrototypePack06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 RefinedPrototypePack07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 RefinedPrototypePack08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 RefinedPrototypePack09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 RefinedPrototypePack11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 BosonPack15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 BosonPack19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 BosonPack20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 BosonPack21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 BosonPack16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment